Special hardware and software is required to exchange information in a factory automation device system. Such factory automation device systems typically comprise a master controller and one or more slave controllers. An efficient use of the communication protocol is necessary to facilitate a high-speed exchange of data between the master controller and the slave controllers.
Communications between a master controller and a slave controller typically comprise instructions associated with various operating parameters of the system. An important aspect of the information exchange is that it be high-speed and efficient. A control byte that is not configured efficiently can impair the communication speed. Depending on the hardware and software associated with the system, a particular sequence of a control byte can enhance performance of a communication protocol in exchanging data between a master controller and a slave controller.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.